Essence
50px Fuel is a unique item needed to operate Vehicules in FarmVille. Vehicules use 1 fuel unit for each plot they plow, harvest, or seed. A full tank of fuel is 150 units. If a Farmer does not own a Vehicule, fuel cannot be placed into the farm's supply tank. When a farmer runs out of fuel, their Vehicules cannot operate. Each use of the Moissonneuse, Tracteur or Semoir Vehicules operates on a 2x2 plot area (4 plots). The Hot Rod Moissonneuse, Hot Rod Tracteur and Hot Rod Semoir operate on a 3x3 plot area (9 plots) with each use. One tank of fuel is represented as the orange gauge along side of the fuel icon. The level will change by 1/150th increments as fuel is consumed or added. Additional full tanks are shown as a +(number) value in the green area at the bottom of the icon. A single fuel tank is shared by all Vehicules owned by a farmer. More Fuel 164px The user can replenish his or her fuel in several ways: * In lieu of the new fuel updates that let you find fuel on your farm/your friends farm, Zynga has had to make changes to the way that tanks regenerate fuel. According to Zynga, "in order to balance out the new ways that we've added to find fuel, we've slowed down the rate at which fuel naturally regenerates. All farms will be able to regenerate a full tank of fuel over time, but now this rate is determined by how many plots of land you have on your farm. The more plots you have on your farm, the quicker your fuel regenerates. The quickest you'll be able to regenerate a full tank of fuel is 24 hours." * The user can purchase fuel from the Market with 20px FarmVille Cash. * Farmers can find fuel refills inside some Mystery Boxes, Mystery Gifts and Mystery Eggs. * Finding fuel while fertilizing neighbors' crops. * When plowing, fuel ("black gold") may be found that can be shared with neighbors. * A 5 fuel refill is given as a gift for completing a Collection. * (Discontinued January 15, 2010) Fuel may be sent as a Gift in an allotment of a one-fifth tank. Gifted fuel may be sold from the gift pop up however it's value is zero coins when sold (no matter what the amount is). Costs for Fuel Sometimes a message appears, telling the farmer about a promotion of costs of fuel refills. Instead of normal fuel costs, they can purchase the following: The discounted fuel prices shown above have not been occurred since the free fuel week event and most likely are not accurate costs. Free Fuel Week On 1 January, it was announced that Free Fuel Week would start on the 4th January. By visiting your farm you can share fuel with your neighbors. At this time, fuel was also introduced as a Gift item in a one-fifth tank allotment. Following the conclusion of Free Fuel Week the fuel gift item remained available for an extra day. Gallery Fichier:Fuel_holiday_tree.jpg|Fuel from Holiday Tree. Fichier:Fuel mystery gift.jpg|Fuel from Mystery Gift. Category:Vehicules Category:Mystery Box items Category:Billets Category:Mystery Gift